paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Silencer
9:00 PM/ December 23/2013 Shooter was on classic patrol with Chase. Shooter: getting to c..c..cold for me *chitter chitter* Chase: you said it *chitter chitter* Shooter: I feel like m..m..my p..p..paws are f..freezing.. Chase: m..mine t..to. Shooter started to notice something as he drove down the slippery mountain. Shooter: what is t..t..that? Chase: I don't know.. Something had dashed out of the middle of the road into the forest. Shooter: huh? Chase: what the? A slight glow started to appear but slowly faint away. Shooter and Chase pulled over. Shooter: who's there?!? *no answer* Shooter: *walks into the woods a bit, then disappears* Chase: Shooter? Chase hears a single little faint freezing sound. Chase walks into the forest a bit and finds Shooter. Chase: Shooter? Shooter appears to be covered in ice in the same position as he was walking, with fear in his eyes. He was frozen in place and all Chase could see around him was the forest and the frozen icy ground below his paws. All of a sudden, Chase saw two ice bullets coming towards him. Chase quickly dashed out of the way but one hit his arm by a hair, and that's all it took.. Chase felt his arm going num inside and his body freezing before his eyes. Chase: ahhh! He then saw Shooter's eyes start glowing with an icy blue color and light coming from inside mouth. Chase did not want this to happen to him to, but he felt that it was all ready to late.. Chase ran to his police truck as fast as he could with a cold soul Shooter chasing him. Chase could feel his paws freezing and it moved up his legs. Chase hopped in his vehicle fast and turned it on, the engine was sputtering because it was so cold outside but when it finally turned on, it was already to late. Chase: Ahhh!........ Chase:....... Chase had been frozen in cold blood Cold Soul Shooter looked back at the woods and have a slight nod, but there was nothing there. Chase's eyes then turned to an icy blue glowing color and so did his mouth. ???: well at least now I have someone to do the dirty work for me. Ice cold soul Shooter and Chase then got into their vehicles and drove off towards adventure bay by the darkness of that December night. 1:00 AM/December 24/ 2013 Nicholas: *yawns* What's that noise..? It's 1:00 in the morning.. Nicholas: *checks his watch* Two familiar vehicles pull up Nicholas: Shooter, Chase? Two familiar friends hop out of the vehicles with menacing icy blue glowing eyes. Nicholas: S..Shooter..? C..Chase..? Shooter: He should be iced. Chase gives Shooter a nod, then charges at Nicholas. Nicholas: wait! Nicholas' eyes grow wide when he sees Chase's teeth are sharpened with glowing blue ice. Nicholas: No! Chase bites Nicholas on the Leg and holds him down. Nicholas: no! No. No.. ......... Nicholas freezes and Chase steps back As he transforms into a totally different person. they then moved on to their next victim, Skye. Skye woke up to the noises and her eyes widened as she saw the glowing eyes right before her. she quickly put on her jet uniform and tried to fly away, but the tempature was so cold that the jet engines froze. she then fell into the icy water, and as the ice cold soul of Shooter stepped on the foot of the water, he blew in it an it all froze instantly. Skye: no! Skye was then frozen and then was turned into an icy soul Skye. --In progress--